


two kinds of sessions

by orphan_account



Series: PJO Femslash Weeks [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Femslash, PJO Femslash Weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel and Piper are supposed to have math sessions every week, but Piper has other kinds of sessions in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two kinds of sessions

**Author's Note:**

> in which hazel isn't as innocent as in canon, and piper and reyna are bffs. happy pipazel week :)

Piper knew that she sucked at math. She also knew that staring at her tutor instead of her homework wouldn't make her any better at it. And she knew one more thing: she didn't care.

"Piper, are you even listening?"

"Uhh, yes?" Piper questioned. "But say it all again, just in case." Then she gave Hazel a lopsided grin, proud of her Lego Movie reference. Hazel sighed and put her head in her hands. 

"There's no way you're passing that test." 

"I know." 

"And you don't care?" 

"Nope." 

" _Why are we doing this, then?_ " Hazel exploded. 

Piper cringed. Hazel never got angry. She was her patient tutor, the only nice girl in class who had offered her help to Piper. She was the girl that, over multiple weeks of hour and a half-long sessions, Piper had fallen for. Hard. 

"We're doing it because-" Piper searched for an adecquate response. 

_ There's no way I'm telling her. _

"Because what?" 

_She'll stop coming_.

"Piper?" 

_ She'll hate me. _

"If I don't get an answer in the next five seconds, I'm leaving." 

_ Fuck it. _

"We're doing it because I love you, okay?" Piper yelled. Hazel's eyes widened. "We're doing it because you don't even look at me twice at school, because you have other friends, because why would you even hang out with me? We're doing it because, yeah, I stare more at you than I do at the numbers, and I can't do that anywhere else." 

Hazel's mouth quirked into a smile. "Is that the only reason?" she asked. 

"Well, there is a minor other one," admitted Piper. 

"Which is?" 

"Reyna won't help me because she thinks if I just work a little harder I'll get it." 

"Well, Reyna's right," stated Hazel. "If you just-" 

"Okay, seriously?" Piper felt herself growing angry. 

"What?" 

"I just told you that I love you - like, actually love you - and you don't even think twice about it?" 

Hazel started laughing. "Oh, Piper," she giggled. "Beautiful, stupid Piper. If I think twice about it, how am I going to be able to resist the urge to throw myself at you and kiss you harder than I ever have? How am I going to finish this math session?" 

"Well," Piper smirked, "I have an idea of another kind of session we can have." 

And they did.


End file.
